Unexpected Meetings
by fangirls-we-runthe-world
Summary: Magnus thought back to his time in the late 1800's. When he had met the young Gray warlock, one of the greatest pairs of parabatai he got, and learned so much from all that were at the London Institute. So when he gives Clary and enchantment on her portal rune, it sends the Shadowhunters from New York into a situation they never thought they would face. XCrossoverX
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I haven't written on here in a while and I'm not really sure why. Probably just writers block...anyways about a month or two ago I read the Infernal Devices and I kept thinking about how awesome a crossover between TMI and TID would be. So I went searching and I didn't really find any good ones. There were a few but they were either badly written or they would never be updated...no offense. **

**So I decided 'hey I'll write one myself. So here it is. **

**I hope you enjoy! Review and let me know if I should continue. **

**I am not Cassie Clare, I don't own either of these stories nor these characters. **

* * *

Brooklyn, 2008

Magnus.

Magnus stared at the picture that lay in his hands. It had been a while since he looked at it. Even longer since it had happened. Magnus looked at the picture, his eyes moving over to the fiery redhead Henry first. He remembered working on the portal with him. Magnus still remembered the color of his hair. How it was a bright mess on his head like a red mop. Henry Branwell had become such a good friend to him in such a short time. He was so young. Magnus remembered Charlotte Fairchild Branwell, the first women Consul. Most Shadowhunters now a day knew of her. She was so young as well. She had such a passion for what she did and who she was. He thought of how he never got to see their child be born.

If only he had stayed a little longer then he'd probably be able to witness the birth of Charles Fairchild.

Magnus then looked over at Jem. He was so close to 18 here. His eyes and hair shone silver, in the black and white picture appearing practically white. He looked so happy simply just standing next to Tessa. His parabatai rune sticking out of his collar, still filled in black back then. Not to long after this picture was taken, he would be turned into a Silent Brother. Yet now he was no longer Silent Brother Zachariah, but once again James Carstairs. Then Magnus looked at Tessa.

When this was taken she still out of place at the Institute. Still so new to the Shadow world. Yet she too looked happy. Magnus had grown to be such close friends with her. She accepted who she was and the two of them traveled the world together, never aging. She still looked the same, yet when he would see her now a days, her fashion had adapted with the times. Magnus had comforted her when William died.

Magnus then looked at Will Herondale.

His hair completely black in the picture and he felt as though he could still see the crystal blue color of his eyes.

_Or am i just thinking of Alexander's eyes, who look oh so similar?"_

For so long Will's eyes shone so bright. He remembered the first time he saw him and just was taken back by his beauty. Although he was very handsome, he never acted out his feelings. He never actually had too many romantic feelings toward the young Shadowhunter, except the longing to help the sad boy. Which he felt, in the end, he had achieved. Will was the last person he had seen before he left London.

_Oh how I miss this time. _No Mortal war, except the threat of the Magister that was soon resolved. He had learned so much from these people. Even though he had lived long before this time, it was one of the better. He had seen such power from Charlotte. Such persistence and knowledge from Henry. Compassion and true love from Jem and Will with strength and bravery. He only wished the Shadowhunters now could learn from his old friends.

Magnus exited his room and went in search of the Book of White. Flipping through persistently to find a special spell. After examining many pages Magnus stopped and pointed at the title of a page. "Just what I need."

* * *

New York 2008

Clary

Clary came bounding up the steps to the training room, desperately in search for her boyfriend Jace and the Lightwood siblings. Once she opened the door, she saw Jace throwing knives at the target.

"Jace there you are!" Clary exclaimed bounding over to Jace.

"What's up with you?" Jace asked setting his throwing knives down.

"Magnus taught me a new way to do the portal. He said he was a co-maker of it back in like the 1800's, or something like that, so he said he could help me improve it." Clary stated, seemingly excited.

"What is so improved about it?"

"He said it will take me exactly where I want to go. Unlike the other times when I ended up in an awkward location. He said if I use this certain rune he taught me then it will work." Jace looked quite skeptical.

"You sure you want to trust Magnus with this even after what he did to Alec? He told him that he didn't want contact with any of us anymore. Now out of the blue, what, he just calls you up and gives you tutoring on your power to make portals?"

"He seemed genuinely sincere to help me with it. He did ask me over there. I didn't go in demanding answers." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"It was one time. By the Angel. Alec was practically killing himself by calling him every five minutes. I had to get some answers from him." Jace retorted.

"Whatever." Clary waved her hand dismissing the subject. "Let's get Alec and Isabelle up here and we'll take them somewhere interesting." Jace gave her an odd look. "Do you really think that is a good idea considering everything going on with..."

"Jace, everything has been calm for the past two weeks. I don't think portaling somewhere for a day will make a difference. My brother isn't going to appear out of the blue the minute we leave, just for a day. Now go get your siblings." He smirked at her and she pecked his lips softly. He exited the room and Clary waited patiently. Moments later Izzy and Alec walked in along with Jace into the training room. Izzy was still in her gear from training earlier in the day. Yet she looked clean and there wasn't a hair out of place.

Alec on the other hand, Alec surely looked a mess. His clothes were a mess and wrinkly. His black sweater was faded to a brownish gray color. His hair looked a bit long hanging in front of his eyes, seriously in need a brush. His eyes were red and puffy, obviously because of him being in his room all the time, crying.

Clary hadn't seen Alec in a while. Isabelle had been in his room in and out over the course of the couple weeks. Jace had kept trying to get his _parabatai_ back to normal after the break up. But Clary hadn't talked to him. She felt guilty she hadn't gone to see how he was doing unlike his siblings did. Now all of a sudden, she gets this new thing from Magnus, who obviously broke Alec's heart and she was perfectly content with going over there and seeing him. But even Magnus had looked a mess when she went over to his apartment.

The furniture was boring, the Chairman looked more dead than usual, and Magnus was so...plain. He had no makeup and no glitter. His hair wasn't colorful or spiked up, but simply held back in just a small pony tail.

"So you guys, Clary wan'ts to take us somewhere through the portal. Supposedly she found out a way to take us to an exact spot." Jace said to his brother and sister.

"Yeah, I was umm...looking through the Codex and was looking about the London Institute and I thought maybe we could go look around there for a couple hours and just relax from all the commotion going on here in New York. You guys up for it?"

Izzy shrugged. "Yeah sure, maybe some time away, even for a couple hours. How 'bout you Alec?" Isabelle turned to her brother.

"I don't know if I am really up to it. I'd rather just go to my room." He said, his voice dry, and unused.

"Shut up, we are going anyway." Jace said to his _parabatai_

"But you should have told me we were going somewhere, I would've changed into something better." Isabelle complained.

"Iz, you look fine. Radiant as ever. Now c'mon lets see if this portal actually works." Jace stepped toward Clary and handed Clary her stele. She stepped forward and proceeded to draw the rune to make the portal. Once the regular portal was starting, she added a new rune, the rune Magnus taught her to do. It was a combination of swirls and crisscrosses. When she was done, she reached down and put the stele in her boot. The portal started to shimmer a blinding bright blue and light streamed out of it.

Alec looked frightened by it, and immediately shielded his eyes from the bright light.

"Let's go to the London Institute." Jace stated.

* * *

It felt as though they were getting roughly pulled through something and thrown forward through the air. The bright light encased them while they experienced the falling sensation. Suddenly they all dropped down onto a cobble stone pavement glazed with rain water. They were in an alley way with two large dark buildings on either side of them. The air felt very chilly and the sky was a dark gray. It didn't seem like the weather appropriate for the season.

"I'm guessing we are in London. But By the Angel, where are we? I thought it was supposed to take us directly to the Institute." Alec stated frustrated. "So I guess this stupid portal didn't work after all."

"No, no. Alec look, you can see through the glamour." Izzy said pointing to the building on the left. It was visible if you focused for a second to see the tall spires and the Angelic rune on the door. "That's the London Institute. The rune worked perfect." Jace planted a kiss on Clary's cheek quickly.

"Well lets not stand here, lets get inside." And so they went toward the front entrance.

* * *

**This is the first chapter. Not to much yet but there is a big plot planned, Wessa, possibly some other ships from TID, then alot of Clace and surely a lot of Malec. And a bit of action and feels...hopefully a lot of feels. **

**Soo if you give me at the most 5 reviews I will continue? Please and Thank you guys. Hope you guys like the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So I got positive reviews to continue the story after 5 reviews so here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! And keep reviewing please!**

**Thanks so much.**

**I do not own either of these stories, Cassie Clare does. **

* * *

**London 1879**

**Tessa.**

Tessa had just departed from the weapons room and back to her bedroom in the Institute. She had the new maid help her into her evening dress for dinner; a light blue corset with a darker blue skirt along with a dark blue coat, a dress she had gotten, what felt to be so long ago, with Jessamine. Once her corset was laced up tightly and securely, she had the maid help pull her long brown hair up and carefully place the silver pins. She opened her jewelry box, that sat atop her vanity, and pulled out the jade pendant. Tessa pulled it back on over her head and tucked it into her shirt.

She only ever took it off to wash and when she trained, for the fear of losing it or breaking it. But Tessa had decided she would never cease wearing it as a way to remember Jem as he was and their engagement that unfortunately was cut too short. If only he could've lived like the rest of the Shadowhunters.

She finished pinning up her hair, when a knock came softly from the large wooden door of her bedroom. Her mind was so filled with the thought of Jem, she almost thought it _was_ Jem knocking softly at her door.

She padded over to the door and opened it to see a handsome Will standing at the threshold dressed in a fine suit.

"Tess." He said smiling at her. He reached out his hands to stroke her cheek admiringly. It had been hard on him losing Jem to the Silent Brothers, but he had been returning to his old, smart and happy self. Tessa obviously knew that losing a_ parabatai_ was hard, it was literally another part of himself that was gone, that he would never get back. She felt it was her goal to be ther for him and help restore his happiness.

She smiled back up at him and took his hand in hers, kissing his palm.

"May I escort you down to dinner Miss Gray?" Will asked, a slightly crocked smile appearing on his face.

"Of course, Mr. Herondale." Tessa stepped out of her room and started their descent downstairs to the main dining room. Walking down the hall she turned to see Sophie walking out of her room heading towards Gideon Lightwood's room. Sophie had become a Shadowhunter not to long ago now, merely just months, yet her stature and attitude beamed the presence of a true Nephilim. Sophie meet Tessa's gaze and smiled largely to her. She then turned back to Will.

Once they reached the staircase, Tessa lifted up her skirts and hurried down the stairs to the table, excited for the delicious meal that was getting put on the table. Charlotte, the head of the Institute, was already sitting down next to her husband Henry, who was seated promptly in his wheeled chair, as always. He was reading the daily paper, another common trait of Henry. At the other end of the table, Cecily sat next to Gabriel, who both seemed quite engaged in their intense conversation. Both speaking quietly to each other and laughing.

Will brought Tessa to her seat and pulled out the chair to her. "Thank you." Will kissed the top of her head then seated himself next to her. Gideon and Sophie walked in laughing to each other and holding hands. They too sat in their seats looking excited for the wonderful meal as the rest of the people at the table. The maid, Emilia, brought in the rest of the food and placed it in front of everyone.

Just when everyone started to cut into their food, the sound of a hard knock sounded at the front door. Emilia rushed out of the room toward the front entrance.

"I wonder who that could be?" Henry asked looking up from his paper.

"I suppose just a wayward Shadowhunter, considering I am the Consul, visitors seem to be more likely lately." Charlotte said looking at Henry. He shrugged and went back to his paper. After a few moments later, Emilia rushed back into the room, her skirts bunched in her hands. She looked slightly worried.

"Consul Charlotte. Please come to the door, there are two young men and two long women there claiming to be Shadowhunters. They are not dress properly and one does not contain any runes. They all look out of place." Charlotte looked confused and got up abruptly.  
"Lottie, careful, the baby." Henry warned.

"I'm alright Henry. Let me go see what all this fuss is about. It is probably nothing. I'll be back in a moment. Charlotte exited the room in search for the Shadowhunters at the front door.

"Who do you think it is? Emilia said they do not look familiar."

"I'm not sure. Must be searching for a place to live like I did or like..." He paused an Tessa knew where his mind was. Jem. He had came here young after his parents both were killed by demons. Both just young boys unsure of who they were and where to live. These Shadowhunters must be in the same situation.  
Charlotte came back a few minutes later with a frazzled expression much similar to that of Emilia's minutes before.

"Lottie. What's the problem?" Henry asked his wife closing the paper he was reading. Charlotte turned around and Tessa could see four figures walking into the room all being escorted by Emilia.

Sophie audibly gasped and Tessa practically did as well. Will's eye brows furrowed together. It wasn't just how odd these people were dressed but specifically one stood out against the bunch. Just then she saw the young boy. Dark trousers and a knitted top of some sorts she didn't know the exact name of. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. It was startling a how much he resembled Will. She mustn't guessed Will noticed too because he leaned over towards her and put his lips near her ear. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Who are they and what are they wearing?"  
Henry spoke up. "Is this a joke of some sorts. Who are these people?"

"Henry. They say they are Shadowhunters."

"What are they wearing?" Will asked.

"What are you wearing?" A golden haired boy retorted.

"I'm wearing traditional evening attire. You look as though you cut drapes up and arranged them around you. Absolutely ridiculous." Will retorted again.

"At least I am not dressed like a girl." The golden boy answered again. A red headed girl gave him a scorning look.

"William. Please leave our guests alone." Charlotte scolded him. "Now pardon the interruption of our dinner but if you could all meet our guests and myself in the drawing room for a meeting."

Once they all arrived in the drawing room, the four new guest looking awkward among the residents of the Institute Charlotte was in her consul robes questioning them.

"Alright, please inform us who you all are."

The dark haired boy who resembled Will spoke up first. His voice was low and raspy. "I am Alexander Lightwood and this is my sister Isabelle along with our adoptive brother Ja..." Before he could finish Gabriel and Will spoke up simultaneously.

"Impossible! We are the only Lightwoods!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Ha! I knew it. They are Lightworms no wonder they are dressed oh so ridiculously." Will exclaimed. "I wonder if they have Demon Pox as well."

"Quiet you too." Charlotte spoke up.

"Raziel help me Herondale." Gabriel spoke again.

"Gabriel! William! I said quiet! Now please Alexander continue."

"Umm..alright. This is our adopted brother Jace Lightwood-Herondale and our fried Clary Fairchild."

"Herondale!" Cecily and Will exclaimed staring at each other.

"Lottie did you hear that? Fairchild!" Henry exclaimed his eyes shining. Everyone started talking at the same time and Tessa just stared oddly at the four Shadowhunters.

"Yeah those are our names, but I have a question. Do all of the members of the London Institute dress like they are in the 1800s?" Clary asked.

"Pardon?" Charlotte gave Clary an odd glance.

"Well your dresses and suits. They all look like something from the 1800's. At New York we just wear normal clothing. Jeans, sweaters, T-shirts. And the occasional dress to a party, but not as extravagant as these." Everyone exchanged glances. "I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about. These are the garments everyone dresses in. It is you who are dressed out of place." Charlotte stated.

"I know for a fact that those in New York do not dress any different from what we are wearing." Tessa spoke up.  
The young man with the blonde hair turned to the red headed girl.

"Clary, what did you do? We are not in London. Not in our time anyway. What rune did you use anyways?" The blonde asked.  
The girl named Clary shrugged, a scared expression on her face." I'm not sure Jace. Magnus must've tricked me by doing something to the rune for the portal." Clary could hear Alec in the back make a choking sound.

"Your telling us you aren't even from this time. By the Angel..."

"Do you ever quit talking?" Jace asked Will.

"If you are a Herondale you should be listening and respecting me since I must be one of your ancestors." A smug smile appeared on Will's face. "I am the only male Shadowhunter by the name of Herondale."

"Now William please do be quiet." Charlotte spoke up. "Now Clary you said it was?" She nodded. "You mentioned the name of Magnus? Is that Magnus Bane a warlock?" Alec audibly made another chocking sound. "Excuse my brother. But yes. Do you know him?" Isabelle spoke up.

"He actually is an acquaintance of mine. He helped us with a threat to the Shadowhunters not too long ago, merely just months. He has long gone to New York by now though." Henry stated.

"We were friends with him well, in our time. You see, I can create runes. With a rune I am able to create a Portal. Magnus had called me over and taught me a way to make my portal better he had given me a specific rune that would help. Or at least I thought he had. I guess it transported us back. He mustn't put a spell on it or something. I'm not honestly sure."

"Do you think recreating the portal may help?"

"I could most certainly try."

"Alright let's gather at the front entrance. Everyone else can return to dinner." So while everyone was escorted out Henry looked over at Charlotte while she helped him exit the drawing room.

"Lottie! Just listen to that! My portal...it actually works. Even in those later years." Charlotte just smiled proudly at her husband wheeling him out of the room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter hopefully up soon if you can give a few more reviews please! Thanks so much guys, hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So thank you guys for the reviews, most of them were really sweet and I really appreciate it. Like a lot. Like It makes me super happy that you guys take time to read my stories and then say such nice things bout it. **

**So Yeah just wanted to say thanks and put up a new chapter. I needed to get my mind into something else because I am still freaking out about that episode of Teen Wolf from Monday...I cant even. My feels man my poor feels. When is next Monday and why cant it come faster. **

**Anyways. Don't want to bore on about that fabulous episode of Teen Wolf because you guys are here for the new chapter . So here it is. **

**I don't own either of these stories. **

* * *

_Last Chapter: Clary, Jace, Alec, and Isabelle all got transported back to 1879 London, thanks to Magnus Bane, and found out they met their very distant ancestors. Jace of course automatically starts arguing with William. Now they are on their way back. But will they be able to get back?_

London. 1879.

Clary. 

Clary pulled Jace up ahead of the small group to talk to him. "Can you believe this Jace? These people, they are our ancestors, were actually here with our ancestors...from 1879. Isn't that crazy?"

"Absolutely bonkers. But I don't know about you, but I think my ancestor doesn't seem to great. What was his name again? Bill? Who names their child Bill in this time period."

"Oh please. He seems just like you. Except for the resemblance. He could practically be Alec's twin, that's how alike they look." Clary seemed way to excited for this situation then they rest seemed to be. "I mean c'mon, he is not even a Herondale and he looks more like him then you do." Jace snorted. Alec huffed at the back end of the group, clearly being able to hear what the two were talking about.

Clary wondered to herself is there were any Mogernsterns or Fairchilds. She voiced her thought. "I don't suppose there are any Morgernsterns of Fairchilds here, are there?"

"I am." They turned around to see Consul Charlotte rolling her husband toward them. "I am a Branwell by marriage but my name of birth does happen to be Fairchild. Additionally, since I am a Consul, my child's name will acquire the surname Fairchild. Thus, continuing the name." Charlotte rested a hand on her belly, which was quite large even through the Consul robes."

"I mean c'mon, it's obvious you are related. He has your hair, Clary." Isabelle said gesturing to Henry. He looked to Clary then up at Charlotte smiling. "I suppose I do." Henry said laughing slightly then smiling to Clary.

"Shall we move on?" Charlotte questioned. The group nodded. "Everyone must be back in the dining room. So we can start with the creation of the portal. Now Clary, try making the Portal once again. It mustn't be different than the first time you did it." Clary pulled out her stele and stepped toward the wall to draw the portal. She traced the rune, and the one Magnus had taught her, out. The Portal began to grow, but no different from a kind she would do normally. No shimmering blue color nor was there a blinding light that erupted out of it.

"Uhmm...Clary...this is not how the portal looked the first time. Did it not work?" Isabelle said, worry coating her voice.

"I don't know why it wouldn't do the same thing. Unless Magnus did something to make it one way. But why would he do that?" Clary asked.

"Maybe because he hates me for calling him so many times." Alec said quietly behind them looking down at his shoes. Jace gave his _parabatai_ a look.

"Yes, it does seem as though nothing changed with this portal. I would know considering I invented it." The four all looked astonished. "I'm afraid you are all stuck here until we can find a way to make this rune work again or find another solution." Henry said it like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"We can also try to contact Mr. Bane to come back here since we seek his assistance. I am Consul so he shall listen to me and my demands. I apologize in advance for William or any problems that arise. In the meantime please do join us for dinner." She called to Emilia who rushed in right way. "Please do take Mr. Branwell to the dining room and then our guests to assigned bedrooms and help them get dressed. If you would also fetch Tessa and Sophie to help the girls with their attire and the Lightwood brothers for the young gentlemen. I am off to write a letter to Mr. Bane." With that Charlotte exited the room with her Consul robes swishing behind her.

Emilia exited the room with Mr. Branwell to fetch the others.

"I can't believe this happened. How the hell could this have happened." Izzy exclaimed. P

"I don't know. I guess it seems suspicious Magnus gave me this rune to use without telling me about it."

"Don't you know not to take candy from strangers?" Jace asked.

"He's not a stranger!" Alec exclaimed. Then blushed brightly. "I mean we know him. He isn't a stranger. We trusted him." Alec shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"Guys calm down. We'll figure it out." Clary said. Then there was a slight cough. Clary and Jace turned their heads to see the maid with the tall brown haired girl, a shorter brown haired girl and two tall boys who were presumably the Lightwoods.

"Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Herondale you will be going with Gabriel and Gideon here and Miss Fairchild and Miss Lightwood you will be coming with myself, Miss Collins and Miss Gray." Jace squeezed Clarys hand quickly and headed toward Gideon and Gabriel. Clary turned to Isabelle and they followed Emilia up to their assigned rooms.

"Emilia you can go back downstairs and help Brigid get more meals ready for our guests. We'll help up here."

"But Miss Collins..."

"Emilia I was the maid here just months ago. I think I am quite capable of helping Miss Fairchild and Miss Lightwood dress."

"Of course." With that she scurried out of the room.

"Tessa? Do you have those dresses of Jessamines that I let out for you? I think they would fit Miss. Lightwood fairly. While you fetch that I'll get one of Cecily's for Miss. Fairchild." Now Sophie was the one to leave the room.

"Sophie was a maid? They have Shadowhunter maids...err you have Shadowhunter maids?" Izzy asked.

"No Sophie used to be a Mundane. She had sight and she was the maid here. She was properly trained and meet Gideon Lightwood. He proposed to her and she went through Ascension to become a Shadowhunter."

"I had forgotten you could still have Ascension in this time." Isabelle said.

"In your time you don't not have the ability the Ascend?" Sophie's voice soused behind the girls.

"No, there was a problem with the Mortal Cup and it was stolen and hidden and well a very long story." Sophie nodded understanding.

"I'll help you into your dresses. Tessa can you pass me Jessamine's old dress?" She nodded and Sophie turned to Isabelle. "You first. Change out of...what ever you are wearing."

"This happens to be gear. It should be known to you since it was from a long time ago."

"We don't wear gear like that." Tessa stated. Tessa turned to Clary with the dark green dress Sophie brought in. Clary subconsciously changed out of her jeans and hoodie and slipped on the undergarments that laid on the bed. Then Tessa helped her slip into the corset and laced it up. Clary sucked in a breath with how tight the bodice felt. It practically was crushing her ribs. Even though recently she wore more dressed since she had been introduced to the shadow world, Clary was still uncomfortable in dresses. She'd always be the kind of girl that rather wear jeans and a T-Shirt and play video games with Simon, then dress nicely and go to fancy dinners. But right now she had no choice. Tessa fixed the skirts for her. "Do you always wear men's clothing?" Tessa inquired.

"Well technically in our time, it isn't considered men's clothing. These are girls jeans. There's a different between men's jeans and girls jeans or girls tee shirts and boys tee shirts."

"Still looks like men's clothing to me. But you said earlier you do not wear dresses anymore? How come? And are the clothes you wear comfortable? I wear gear ever so often and it makes my legs all scratchy. Does it make your legs scratchy or are you used to it?"

"Tessa stop asking so many questions. You'll make the poor girl nervous." Sophie said laughing.

"Well to answer a couple of your questions, it depends on the type of person you are. Isabelle here tends to wear more dresses, and I hate wearing them." Clary said to Tessa.

"Since we aren't going out you do not need a hat, but if you do decide to, come to me for something suitable." Sophie said to Clary from across the room where she was still dressing Izzy.

She turned toward the mirror and looked at herself. The corset top made her waist look even smaller than it was. And her breast didn't look to bad either. She wondered how Jace would react to how she looks. Tessa came over to her and pulled her hair out of the hair band holding her hair up and carefully placed pins in it. Her red curls were fastened into a bun with stray pieces framing her face.

She turned to see Izzy in a beautiful dark maroon dress, with a beautiful bodice embroidered with intricate beads. Her hair was simply pinned back slightly and falling down her back in small waves.

"You surely do look fit for this time Izzy." Clary said staring at her.

"Well I do wear dresses more often than you do Miss boys clothes." Sophie tried to hide her smile at the comment. "But thank you Clary." She said grinning.

"Shall we go down to dinner? I'll have Emilia fold your...clothes...for later so they will be neat once you will be able to return to your home." With that the girls escorted them downstairs.

* * *

**So here is the chapter. Hope you liked it. Sorry if there are some grammar mistakes, might not have proofread thoroughly. **

**Next chapter will be up soon. **

**Review please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and sorry for not updating sooner. I always start a story hoping to update quickly and then it takes me so long to put up another chapter. **

**WHO HERE HAS READ COHF?! IT WAS SO AMAZING **

**Anyways here is the next chap and I hope you enjoy it. **

**I do not own TMI nor do I own TID. **

**Review:)**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec all meet their ancestors from London. Finding out the rune Magnus gave Clary was only a one way trip, the members of the Institute try to help out the young Shadowhunters, on a way back to their time. _

London 1879.

Jace.

Jace peered at himself in the mirror and thought about how ridiculous he felt in the current clothes he was wearing. Jace was familiar to the tight black clothes a regular Shadowhunter would wear, these just felt like a costume that was too small for him. Jace was tall, but not tall enough for Gabriel Lightwood's clothing, so he had to wear Gideon's, which just his luck was too small.

The fabric of the pants were scratchy and felt awkward against his legs. The shirt collar practically choked him and he hated the pinching feeling the shoes were giving his toes.

His hair looked ridiculous as well. It being combed back instead of hanging in front of his eyes like it normally did and Gabriel had put something in his hair to keep it from going back to normal.

Jace felt he looked prim and proper...and well stupid. Alec, on the other hand, was wearing Gabriel's clothing appeared like he fit perfectly in this time. Alec resembled the Herondale downstairs. His messy black hair, that hadn't been combed in weeks, was now back similar to Jace's. It was nice to see his Parabatai looking nice again.

Once they were all situated and the Lightwood brothers had changed into what they called 'dinner attire', they went downstairs. Once entering the dining room, he noticed the girls hadn't returned yet. _It took a while for Alec and I to get changed, I wonder how hard it must be for the girls to be dressed. _Jace thought to himself. He gazed around the room and noticed there was one girl down there with raven black hair and blue eyes, that was hurrying over to Gabriel, her dress bunched up in her small hands. The hands of a Shadowhunter non the less.

Jace wondered to himself if they were _together _considering it seemed to be where Alec got his features. Around her neck was a red stoned necklace, identical to the one Isabelle wore. His eyes shifted away from the young girl and over to the other Herondale across the room, who Jace presumed the girl was related too considering they looked more alike than Izzy and Alec.

_How can I be related to that guy? _Jace thought.

Hearing footsteps he turned to see the girls walking into the dining room, and he was sure his mouth had dropped open. Clary, dressed in a beautiful forest green dress, the skirts huge and the corset hugging her body, made her eyes look even more emerald, if that was possible. Even though Jace preferred when Clary's curls were down, it looked insanely beautiful up in the pins.

Even Izzy looked perfect in the scarlet dress that matched the pendant she still had resting against her chest. It was ironic they picked to put her in a red dress that resembled the color of blood, thus tying her to the bloodsucker.

Jace hurried over to Clary, picking her up in his arms and twirling her around. her skirts swayed around herself making her look like a princess. He set her down quickly, remembering the Heavenly Fire inside himself, still constantly fearing he will burn her. When he set her down, he saw that her cheeks were practically the color of Isabelle's dress. "Why'd you do that?"

"You just look so beautiful." Her blush became redder. He kissed her quickly and then turned around when he heard an exaggerated cough. Of course it was the Herondale that did it.

"That's inappropriate. Around here, no kissing until marriage. Clary is it? You don't want to get demon pox." Clary's eyes grew and he smirked and laughed.

"Oh Will, By the Angel, cut it out." Charlotte exclaimed, entering the room.

"Yes William, cut it out." Jace snickered, kissing Clary once more before taking a seat at the table. Once all the Shadowhunters sat in their respected seats, Charlotte spoke. "I think proper introductions are in store. I am Charlotte Fairchild-Branwell as you know. Next to me is Henry Branwell, my husband." William spoke up next. "I am the ever luscious William Herondale. You may call me Will. Except you," He pointed to Jace, "You may either address me as Master Herondale or Angelic one." Tessia slapped him on the arm. Tessa introduced herself, then Cecily Herondale, and Gabriel Lightwood, to which Will muttered under his breath, 'lightworm', which got him a look from most of the table.

"I am Gideon Lightwood and this is my fiancé Sophia Collins." He gave her a small smile and she blushed slightly. "But please, call me Sophie." She stated.

The rest of them introduced themselves and Henry called out, "Let's not forget about the last person in the room. Little Charles Buford.": Henry announced putting a hand on Charlotte's belly and pressing a kiss. She let out a small giggle and Jace wondered how old she really was. Though she was Consul, she didn't look older than 30. Seeing her with Henry, giggling, made her seem quite youthful.

He hoped to himself that he would be able to be happily married to Clary in the future similar to Charlotte and Henry now. Jace presumed that if they were able to defeat Sebastian and get the Heavenly Fire out of him, then they would be together until, well, forever.

Once the delectable meal, everyone went separate ways in the depths of the Institute. Charlotte assisted Henry downstairs and Cecily and Gabriel announced they were going to the training room, and no one should interrupt them. Alec made a huffing sound and disappeared from the room quickly, with Izzy following. Gideon and Sophie went to the other side of the dinning room and Jace watched as they applied glamour runes. It seemed to him they were going out into town.

All left in the room now were Tessa and Will and Clary and Jace. Will was the first to stand up at the table and held out his hand for Tessa to grab. She obliged and stood, wiping the crumbs away from her large skirt. Will started to walk away but Tessa stopped him. If it wasn't for Jace's rune that heightened his hearing, he wouldn't have been able to hear what she said to him

_"Have them come with us William." _Tessa whispered to him.

"_But the blonde one..." Will retorted. _

_"Also known as Jace, your own Ancestor. Will, he could be _our_ ancestor" She whispered back. _Will sighed heavily and audibly. He turned around dramatically toward Jace and Clary. "Would you be so honored to join us in the library?"

Jace was about to make a sarcastic remark when Clary cut him short. "We would love to, thank you." Clary stood, fumbling with her skirt, as though she had forgotten that she was wearing it. Jace raked a hand through his hair, it falling back into his eyes and stood up following Clary.

* * *

Arriving in the library, Tessa went right to a table that had a large book with a black and white cover. She picked it up and opened it to a marked page. She piled up her skirts and sat in a large leather arm-chair. Will walked over and pushed another chair and placed it next to Tessa's.

Clary went over to a bookcase and studied the titles of the novels. Shadowhunter books and novels all were scattered on the shelf.

Jace studied the library . It was not much different from the one at the New York Institute. His eyes stopped on a piano in the back corner. It was practically screaming his name for him to play it. Jace hadn't been able to play much lately, considering the recent events. But he yearned to be able to play again. He turned to Tessa and Will. "May I?" He gestured to the piano.

"You play?" Tessa inquired.

He shrugged. "A bit."

Clary chuckled. "He is amazing." She smiled adoringly at her boyfriend. He sauntered over to the piano, lifting the cover to the keys, and whipping away the layer of dust that covered the black and white keys. He placed his fingers carefully over the keys, testing the tune and diving into a beautiful piece, he had practiced millions of times, and had known by heart. Jace shut his eyes and got lost in the music.

Tessa placed her book back on the table, and stood up, abandoning her chair and Will behind her. She stood just above Jace and was mesmerized by the playing. Clary then stood next to her, always enchanted by the way he moved his fingers across the keys.

"Will, come over here, please. Watch him play." Will looked up from the book, giving Tessa a distasteful look. "Will. Come here." He shot her an annoyed look. "William." She snapped. Will sighed and put the book back on the table, making his way over to where she was standing.

"What Tess?"

"Look at his hands. They look like yours. His hands." Tessa said beaming. Will looked down at his hands and then peered at Jace's. They had the same fingers. "Jem used to say you had the best hands for piano playing. He used to say that you didn't take advantage of it. Jem was right..." Tessa's voice trailed off.

"Who is Jem?" Clary wondered.

"He was my _parabatai."_ Will said. Jace then stopped playing. He thought about those words. _Was. _Will had obviously lost his _parabatai. _

"You lost your _parabatai._" Jace said astonished. He could not think of the pain of loosing Alec... Will simply just nodded sadly. There was a short silence before Tessa broke it. "Do either of you have a _parabatai?" _

Clary smiled. "I have actually just become a Shadowhunter, so no."

"Alec is mine." Jace said.

"A Lightworm and a Herondale being _parabatai._ How preposterous.

"Will, your own sister is seeing a Lightwood. It is arriving at the time when you should be getting over it."

"I will not. I would rather have a duck as a pet than accept Cecily and the lightworm." He huffed but Jace erupted into laughter. "You're afraid of ducks also."

Tessa and Clary looked at each other smiling slightly.

* * *

**Alright here is the chapter. Sorry about the delay. I will try to get more up soon bc summer is approaching so I will have more time. **

**I saw TFIOS last night and I had no words for how good it was. **

**Well review please and thank you.**


End file.
